soapsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kategorie:1970er
rechts|420px|Montage wichtiger Ereignisse der 1970er Ereignisse mini|hochkant|Bronzetafel am Denkmal des Kniefalls mini|Ein [[LCM(6) Monitor|„Zippo Monitor“ der Mobile Riverine Force beschießt das Ufer mit Napalm]] * Kniefall von Warschau – Willy Brandt bittet 1970 Polen um Vergebung für deutsche Verbrechen. * 1970/1971: Moskauer und Warschauer Verträge – Anerkennung der Oder-Neiße-Grenze durch die Bundesrepublik Deutschland. * Bundesliga-Skandal in Westdeutschland (1971–1975). * Willy Brandt erhält 1971 den Friedensnobelpreis. * Geiselnahme von München bei den Olympischen Sommerspielen (1972). * Gescheitertes Konstruktives Misstrauensvotum der CDU im Deutschen Bundestag und Neuwahl (1972). * Richard Nixon wird 1972 bei den Präsidentenwahlen in den USA mit dem zweitbesten Ergebnis der Geschichte bestätigt. * Ölkrise (1973). * Watergate-Affäre: Rücktritt Richard Nixons (1974). * Guillaume-Affäre: Rücktritt Willy Brandts (1974). * Erste Fußballweltmeisterschaft in Deutschland (1974). * Ende des Vietnamkriegs (1975). * Geiselnahme im Wiener OPEC-Hauptgebäude (1975). * Libanon: Mit einem Anschlag auf einen Bus in Ost-Beirut beginnt 1975 der libanesische Bürgerkrieg. * Erster G7-Gipfel (1976). * Rote Armee Fraktion: Deutscher Herbst (1977) * Israelisch-ägyptischer Friedensvertrag 1978/1979, siehe auch Nahostkonflikt. * Ende der 1970er: Entstehung der Partei Die Grünen, Umweltschutzbewegungen und Atomausstieggruppen. * Die Gemeindereform reduziert die Zahl der Einzelgemeinden im Gebiet der Bundesrepublik Deutschland um zwei Drittel. Sie ist in der Mitte des Jahrzehnts offiziell abgeschlossen. * Der polnische Kardinal Karol Wojtyła wird Papst – Johannes Paul II. (1978). * NATO-Doppelbeschluss (1979). Kulturgeschichte mini|[[Pong, das erste kommerzielle Videospiel (1972)]] * Hippies, dann Neue Soziale Bewegungen, Friedensbewegung, Anti-Atomkraft-Bewegung, Demonstrationen z. B. beim Kernkraftwerk Brokdorf * Bhagwan * Europa (Label) * Jesus-People * Playback Theater * Punk * Radio Dreyeckland * Rasterfahndung * Schulmädchen-Report: Was Eltern nicht für möglich halten * Emma * Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo * MAD-Magazin mit neuem Chefredakteur Herbert Feuerstein * Zack (Comicmagazin; 1972 bis 1980) * Peepshows Technik mini|[[VW Golf I]] * Beginn der Personal-Computer-Ära mit der Gründung von Firmen wie Apple, Microsoft u.a. * Die erste Generation der Videospiele beginnt mit Konsolen wie z. B. Fairchild Channel F oder Atari 2600. * Pong (Videospiel), Etch A Sketch * Werner Stengel entwickelt zusammen mit Anton Schwarzkopf den ersten risikofrei fahrbaren Looping. * Variabel nutzbare Kompaktwagen mit großer Heckklappe wie der VW Golf definieren nach der Ölkrise eine neue Fahrzeugklasse. * Einweihung des Neuen Elbtunnels 1975 Fernsehen Film Filmreihen * Report-Film * Kung-Fu-Film Einzelbeiträge international Einzelbeiträge national Oscar-Gewinner (Bester Film) * 1970: Patton – Rebell in Uniform * 1971: Brennpunkt Brooklyn * 1972: Der Pate * 1973: Der Clou * 1974: Der Pate II * 1975: Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest * 1976: Rocky * 1977: Der Stadtneurotiker * 1978: Die durch die Hölle gehen * 1979: Kramer gegen Kramer Goldene Palme bei den Filmfestspielen von Cannes * 1970: MASH * 1971: Der Mittler * 1972: Der Fall Mattei und Der Weg der Arbeiterklasse ins Paradies' * 1973: Botschaft für Lady Franklin und Asphalt-Blüten * 1974: Der Dialog * 1975: Chronik der Jahre der Glut * 1976: Taxi Driver * 1977: Padre Padrone – Mein Vater, mein Herr * 1978: Der Holzschuhbaum * 1979: Apocalypse Now und Die Blechtrommel Sonstiges * Kommunales Kino * Midnight Movie Musik * Disco-Welle * Glam Rock * P-Funk * Punk * New Wave * Schlager * Hard Rock * Progressive Rock und Krautrock Relevante Veröffentlichungen Lieder (ausgewählt vom Rolling Stone) * Layla, Derek and the Dominos * Bridge over Troubled Water, Simon & Garfunkel * Imagine, John Lennon * What’s Going On, Marvin Gaye * Let’s Stay Together, Al Green * Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin * No Woman, No Cry, Bob Marley and the Wailing Wailers * Born to Run, Bruce Springsteen * Hotel California, Eagles * Heroes, David Bowie * Anarchy in the U.K., Sex Pistols * Redemption Song, Bob Marley * London Calling, The Clash * Dancing Queen, ABBA Alben * Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin IV * Black Sabbath: Master of Reality * Ton Steine Scherben: Keine Macht für Niemand * Genesis: Foxtrot * Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon * Frank Zappa: Over-Nite Sensation * Kraftwerk: Autobahn * Bruce Springsteen: Born to Run * Queen: A Night at the Opera * Sex Pistols: Never Mind the Bollocks, Here’s the Sex Pistols * The Clash: London Calling * AC/DC: Highway to Hell * ABBA: Arrival * Deep Purple: Deep Purple In Rock / Machine Head Einzelbeiträge international Einzelbeiträge national mini|rechts|[[Willy Brandt empfängt Roy Black, 1971]] * Gert Wilden * Howard Carpendale * Insterburg & Co. * James Last * Karel Gott * Katja Ebstein * Kraftwerk * The Les Humphries Singers * Reinhard Mey * Roy Black * Ton Steine Scherben * Udo Jürgens mini|rechts|120px|typische Mode der frühen 1970er Jahre Mode und Design * Langhaarfrisuren, bei Frauen und Männern * Bart, Koteletten * Minirock * Parka * Holzclogs * Plateauschuhe, z. T. auch bei Männern * Schlaghosen * Hot Pants mini|rechts|120px|Wohnzimmer im Jahr 1971 Sonstiges * Bonanzarad * Flokatiteppich * Lavalampe * Räucherstäbchen Personen (Auswahl) mini|Richard Nixon und Elvis Presley mini|hochkant|Helmut Schmidt mini|Bruno Kreisky in der DDR, 1978 Politik Kunst und Kultur Literatur * Werner Faulstich (Hrsg.): Die Kultur der siebziger Jahre. (= Kulturgeschichte des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts). Fink, München 2004, ISBN 3-7705-4022-0 * Dominic Lutyens/Kirsty Hislop: 70er Style & Design, Edel, Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-941378-24-7 * Elvira Lauscher, "Unser Kochbuch der 70er Jahre", Wartberg Verlag, 2010, ISBN 978-3-8313-2388-3 * Emanuel Ammon "70er" Bildband, AURA Fotobuchverlag, 2011, ISBN 978-3-9523375-4-7 * Albrecht Geck: Die Bundesrepublik in den 1960er und 1970er Jahren - Eine allgemeine Orientierung mit theologiegeschichtlicher Zuspitzung. In: Siegfried Hermle, Jürgen Kampmann (Hrsg.): Die evangelikale Bewegung in Württemberg und Westfalen. Anfänge und Wirkungen. Beiträge zur Westfälischen Kirchengeschichte 39, Bielefeld (Luther-Verlag) 2012, 25-41. Weblinks * Profile der 1970er Ein Themenportal des Seminars für Zeitgeschichte, Uni Tübingen * 70er.net - Informationsseite über die 70er-Jahre, Insbesondere über die Popkultur des Jahrzehnts * Erinnerst Du Dich? - Webseite mit Kult-Dingen der 70er Jahre * Die Top-Alben der 70er * Die Hit-Singles der 70er * Eine Reise in die 70er Jahre